Giant Robot
The Giant Robot is a battle machine created by Phong to stop a monster made of Nulls threatening Mainframe. Phong said he planned for this situation by a lucky guess. The Giant Robot was made up of five individual battle droids. These five droids were each piloted by one person and each looked like an insect. The pilots had to wear uniforms with special helmets in order to pilot the vehicles. In order to form the five droids into the Giant Robot, the vehicles had to be up to speed and the pilots would give the command, "Reboot Robot Entomologizing Force". Hexadecimal was infected by a baby Web Creature and the cities Nulls attacked her. They covered her completely, in order to protect the city from the Web Creature. Over two million Nulls gathered together forming the monster, Nullzilla. Hex's attempts to break free caused the creature to move into the city, destroying anything in its path. Phong gathered together, Bob, Dot Matrix, Enzo Matrix, Frisket, and Mike the TV to be the pilots of the five droids. They went to Phong's Office to put on their uniforms. Bob pulled off the mouth piece, saying he couldn't talk in it, and that he felt ridiculous. By sliding down five tubes, they came to a launch bay. The five droids were activated by voice commands given by the pilots. Bob said, "Black Beetle Turbo Pincer Force" and his Beetle droid appeared. Dot said, "Lady Bird Excelerater Spotted Carapace Force" and a Lady Bug droid appeared. Enzo said, "Grasshopper Sinc Pulse Hopping Force" and a Grasshopper droid appeared. Frisket barked a series of commands and a Wasp droid appeared. Mike said, "Gnat Slightly Annoyed High Pitched Buzzing Force" and a tiny Gnat droid appeared. They flew out of the launch bay and tried to fit the droids together into the Giant Robot. Phong told them to give the signal, all together. Once they did, the Robot formed automatically. The pilots controlled the Robot from a large control room in the chest cavity. They quickly found Nullzilla in Kits Sector pushing on the Eight-Ball Apartments Building. They punched Nullzilla and it fell on the apartment building, crushing it. The Eight Ball was still there and the Giant Robot kicked it into Nullzilla, knocking it over. However, nothing they did could hurt the Nulls. Phong told them to use the Disrupto-Matic, they told him that they don't have anything like that. Phong found that the Matic was left behind in the launch bay and tells them to contain the monster until he can get the Matic to them. He gave AndrAIa a helmet and sends her to the launch bay. She flew the Axe like Matic out of its case and to the site of the battle. Nullzilla had knocked the Giant Robot down and started jumping on it, trying to crush it. AndrAIa quickly flew the Matic into the Robots hand and they hit Nullzilla off of them. They quickly stabed the Disrupto-Matic into Nullzilla and the blade spun rapidly, dispersing the Nulls making up the monster. They all exited the Robot through a door in the machine's foot. (Nullzilla) The Giant Robot was later picked up by a clean-up crew working for Jimmy's construction business. A Data Crane picked up the Robot with a tether, and carried it away, knocking over a few buildings with the Robots dangling feet as it went. (Gigabyte) References *The Giant Robot, Battle Droids, and Battle Uniforms were designed after things from the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers television show, which was airing its third season around the same time Nullzilla premiered. *The Disrupto-Matic is in a case that says: "IN CASE OF GIANT NULL MONSTER THREATENING CITY - BREAK GLASS". *The Giant Robot animation model (excluding the head) would be recycled and recolored to create the original body of Megatron, a character's in Mainframe Entertainment's next show, Beast Wars: Transformers, before he reformatted himself with a Beast Mode. Category:Vehicles Category:Robot